Haagen Daas
I suppose I can do one drink Haagen "Haggis" Daas is a Human Fighter from Weybridge. He was previously in the Bourne City Watch before being dismissed, whereupon he was hired by The Crimson Company. Description Appearance Haggis is a tall young man with dark brown hair. He wears chain mail, and fights with a sword and shield. He is a capable fighter, especially having had the opportunity to fight with and learn from Neega and Darrack. He comes from a long line of carpenters, giving him a natural strength and toughness. Personality Haggis is loyal to his new friends in the Crimson Company, but never forgets his roots. He supports his family with what money he can spare. Although he enjoyed being in the City Watch, Haggis has found that the more adventurous lifestyle he leads now is more rewarding. He can be naive in some ways, but is rapidly learning more of the world. Biography Before the Campaign Haggis started his life in Weybridge, learning the carpentry trade from a young age. He was on the way to becoming a fully fledged apprentice, when his father, Benny, suffered a terrible back injury, crippling his left leg, and preventing him from working, and threatening to throw the family into poverty. At the age of 15, Haggis left for Bourne, to seek his fortune. There he enlisted in the City Watch, and spent over a decade working his way through the ranks. In 2099, he represented the City Watch in Bourne's Winter's Crest Tournament. Whilst the team didn't win, Haggis impressed many, and was quickly earmarked for a fast track promotion. He started training as an elite City Watchman, with hopes of earning the rank of lieutenant in the next tournament. In the Campaign One week before the Tournament of 2100, Haggis was training under the instruction of Captain Garret, when members of the Crimson Company approached his squad. Haggis was nominated to duel Neega; he lost. As penance for the duel, Haggis was ordered to run a lap around the city of Bourne. Later that day, Neega persuaded Haggis to join her for a drink at the Magic Minstrel, to make up for the embarrassment she had caused him. Haggis became very drunk that night, and was deposited at the City Watch barracks. The next day, he revealed that he'd been suspended from active duty, pending investigation into his state of inebriation. Neega offered him work escorting the Crimson Company to Wode Hill, which he accepted. He proved himself a useful asset during the journey, and agreed to stay on as their employee, aiding them both in battle, and keeping watch over Ansell Manor in Bourne. Relationships Darrack Ironfist Berthilda As the Company's housekeeper, Haggis has developed a trusting friendship with Berthilda. Lucien Greycastle Neega Despite the manner of their meeting, Haggis and Neega have developed a strong friendship, based on mutual admiration of each other's battle prowess. Haggis feels indebted to Neega for being the catalyst leading to his new, and more accomplished life. Serindus Ylthana Character Information Notable Items Feats Abilities Human Abilities Fighter Abilities * Fighting style: * Second wind * Action surge Category:Non Player Characters